


Jitaku

by 13_InfinitelyCurious_13



Series: Lovely Week of McHanzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock-blocking pet, Day 2, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional and actual, Hanzo isn't really, Jealous Jesse is Jealous, Jealousy, Jesse's ecstatic, M/M, They get a dog, at first, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_InfinitelyCurious_13/pseuds/13_InfinitelyCurious_13
Summary: McHanzo Week- Day 2: Domestic LifeHanzo never really was a fan of pets, but when Jesse comes home and spends close to an hour trying to convince him they needed to keep this dog, he ends up allowing it. Then he grows attached and it all goes downhill from there. Jesse may have wanted this dog at first, but after a while he thinks that the dog needs to stop stealing his Hanzo-Time, dammit. He needs to be able to cuddle and kiss and not have his seat stolen when he wants to secretly cop a feel of Hanzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written two chapters in one day ever. @.@ It's a miracle, holy shit. Praise be to McHanzo for making me this dedicated. (Might be late to some peeps, but it's still 9:33 p.m. for me, guys. >:D)
> 
> Alternatively titled, "Hanzo Hates the Dog but Learns to Love it."  
> Alternatively alternatively titled, "Hanzo is Alpha Dog."
> 
> Warning:  
> 1) I don't own Overwatch. This is simply a fan work and should not be taken for canon or anything of the sort. Please support the official release.  
> 2) Please do not post his on other websites without my permission. If you wish to, please talk to me about it and I'll see if I am comfortable with it.  
> 3) You get to see some sexy times, but no. You don't get to see the fucking. Just the foreplay. Sorry, babes. (I'm evil.)

“We are not keeping it.” Hanzo said for what felt like the hundredth time, voice even, cold, and stern as he stared at McCree in the eye. He didn’t even bother to look at the Australian Shepherd puppy that the cowboy held in his arms who seemed oddly excited just at the sight of the Shimada. Hanzo was less than thrilled. The little nuisance even bothered to bark at the man, tail wagging behind him.

Hanzo sat in his chair, a book in hand and his reading glasses sitting on his nose. He had stolen one of Jesse’s flannels while his own clothes were in the washing machine and wore a simple pair of sweatpants. The shirt was a little tight in some places while being loose in others, but altogether comfortable. His hair was tugged up in its usual pony tail, out of his face save for the strand that he perpetually had out.

McCree frowned and adjusted his grip on the small pup, obviously upset by his answer, even though he had heard it a lot in the past half hour. “C’mon, Hanzo. It ain’t that bad havin’ a pet. I bet you’ll like the little rascal.” Jesse said, attempting to convince his husband that, yes, they should keep this dog, though his hope was starting to fade. “Ain’t she a beaut?” He attempted, holding the dog out so she was literally nose to nose with the dragon. “I mean, c’mon now, it ain’t like she’s gonna try and kill ya or anythin’. Plus, I figure it’ll keep the house from feelin’ so quiet when either of us’re away.”

Hanzo humored the man for only a moment. His eyes lowered to peer at the multicolored puff ball before him, the patchwork that could be called its fur a mix of black, white, gray, and brown in different arrangements about its body. It was a beautiful creature, tiny and growing. It even had the audacity to sneak a lick on the tip of Hanzo’s nose. Jesse gave a wide grin at that, watching through hopeful eyes.

Hanzo would have no problem in refusing the animal, he knew that. At least, usually. In that moment, however? He found himself caught on the eyes of the animal. It had a case of heterochromia, one a whiskey brown while the other was a light grey, almost blue. He ignored the little lick in favor of keeping his gaze steady on that small animal’s, who did not break his eyes away for a long moment, still excited. The animal almost reminded him of Jesse with its excitement and, without realizing it, Hanzo let out a sigh, as if he had given up.

Jesse’s expression split into a wide grin at the man’s obvious surrender, happiness clear as he scratched the small animal in between his ears. “Fine.” Hanzo finally relented, turning his gaze back to his book in an action of finality. “However; you are to take care of it. I will not take part in your foolish attempts at controlling a pest.” He said snippily, clearly not happy with the current situation, but he wouldn’t go back on his word. He left no room for argument, stern and cold. Jesse could see right through that as usual, happiness unhindered by the man’s cold demeanor. It was only because he wasn’t happy with the animal. Yet.

The pup was soon set on the ground before it could be crushed by Jesse shifting forward, hand coming to rest on the book and move it from Hanzo’s view. Hanzo blinked slowly in confusion, surprise evident, only for him to pause as Jesse pressed their lips together in a happy little kiss. Jesse lingered as he tugged away, clearly ecstatic that he wouldn’t have to integrate the animal in under a samurai’s nose. That would have been difficult. “Thanks, sweetheart. Don’ worry. You’ll love ‘er, I promise ya.” He hummed low, stopping to press another soft peck to pale lips.

Then he was gone, disappearing around the corner to put the dog food bowl and all the other items he left at the door in the kitchenette. Hanzo’s lips tugged up slightly as he watched the man go, mood lightened that little bit even though he still found himself irritated that he lost that discussion.

He never was fond of animals in the house. They made everything dirty and, at such a young age, lacked discipline. Knowing Jesse, he more than likely wouldn’t provide that discipline correctly. While Hanzo was fully aware he could do just that, he would not allow himself to be entrapped by this animal.

A sharp yap pulled Hanzo from his thoughts and the man grunted low, slowly lowering his eyes to the dog that was propping its tiny front paws on the chair, attempting to get up to Hanzo even though it had no chance from the distance between it and the top of the chair. Hanzo narrowed his eyes, staring at the animal with a look of disdain, but the dog didn’t stop its attempts, yapping away. The archer would call it endearing if it weren’t for the fact that it was seriously grating on his nerves by simply being in his home.

Hanzo attempted to ignore the pest, turning his gaze back to the book in his hands and zoning out the barking it let out every few seconds. Eventually, however, he found himself tugging it up onto the seat with a newfound annoyance set upon his brow. Was it too much to wish for that little bit of silence in this house? If it wasn’t Jesse, it was this animal that soon found itself curling up right against Hanzo’s thigh, snoozing.

Gray eyes stared angrily at it, eyebrow so very close to twitching in the situation. “Gaichū.” Hanzo muttered under his breath, sighing as he turned his gaze back to his book.

It took the next week or so for Hanzo to become used to the dog. (“Her name’s Yoshi.”) Despite his willingness to be rid of it, Hanzo found himself… starting to like the puppy. She was always content to rest next to him where he sat or to play with him, running after him and swerving around his ankles. It was… endearing, he had to admit.

Hanzo found himself enjoying the times when she would rest next to him or when she would trot alongside him or even whimper at the door when he wouldn’t let her into the room with him. Not that he would admit any of that to Jesse ever, but it was something to be said about the budding relationship between the bet and Hanzo himself. It could be seen in the small smiles he would send the growing dog, the little pats on the head he would allow, and how he openly would pull the dog to rest on his seat with him when he watched TV or read. It was obvious in most of his interactions with the dog, even when he tried to act annoyed with her.

Sadly, Hanzo couldn’t hide it very well. “Awe.” Jesse said with a small smile on his lips, watching the two with a happy feeling running through him with each moment. He eyed Yoshi where she sat with her tiny head resting on Hanzo’s thigh, the other man currently in the middle of doing a few cool down stretches after working out. The animal was in the way and Hanzo had to adjust his regiment to keep from squishing her, but something in the archer couldn’t bring himself to stop her from staring up at him with those eyes and hoping to be put.

Jesse caught sight of all this right when Hanzo paused to run a hand along her back, adding a little scratch at the base of her tail. “See, told ya you’d like ‘er. Y’all look closer than two peas in a pod right now.” McCree said teasingly, knowing that Hanzo had too much pride to admit that he was growing attached to something he initially detested, at least right then.

Hanzo tensed slightly at the sudden intrusion of his husband’s voice, not looking at him in favor of ignoring him completely due to some small embarrassment that plagued him as he realized he had been caught. Jesse grinned at that, kneeling beside the two to scratch his fingernails against the multicolored fur of Yoshi’s back. Her leg tapped the ground a few times, obviously happy with the attention. She pressed her head up into his hand, panting with her tongue hanging from her mouth in something that could look like a smile.

“I was not aware that dogs could be as pleasant as she is.” Hanzo finally said and, if Hanzo was capable of such an act, Jesse knew he would be pouting, but the flush that dusted across his cheeks was more than enough to help Jesse warm up even more so to the idea of keeping Yoshi, if it were possible. A warmth spread in his chest as he peered at Hanzo, the simple image before him something that sent happiness over him in waves. If he had a tail, it would be thumping against the ground behind him happily.

The next few months, however? Oh, Jesse was starting to regret keeping Yoshi. She was cute, yes. Obedient, yes. Friendly, yes. She didn’t piss on the floor, she didn’t chew up his shoes, she didn’t tear the place apart except for a few times here and there, and she only barked when she couldn’t attempt to hold it in. Nothing bad went wrong except for the occasional mishap, as to be expected with any living thing. Everything was well, except for one simple thing.

Jesse McCree can be a jealous man and, as much as he liked that Hanzo got along with their new pet, it was beginning to grind on his nerves when the growing pup would take his spot on the loveseat beside Hanzo or cuddle up to Hanzo in their bed where he should be cuddling up to the samurai. He needed his time being the big spoon and secretly feeling along the smooth muscles of his husband. He could do that now. Jesse was seriously starting to wonder if getting her was a good idea because those two were getting along too well.

McCree felt a little selfish to think so, at first. It was just a dog, right? Wasn’t like she was going to steal Hanzo away or anything. Jesse just needed to relax and enjoy the fact that Hanzo was warming up to a pet as opposed to being indifferent to all animals apart from his dragons. It was a nice surprise to see the little smiles that Yoshi could bring from Hanzo’s lips, as much of a rarity that the fleeting twitch of the lips could be.

Then the little shit took it too far.

Jess probably should have seen it coming a mile away from all the movies he’s seen and the way animals acted in those, but that dog almost always tried to steal Hanzo’s attention. Seriously. Any time they would get free time, it was as if that animal was hell bent on getting Hanzo away from the cowboy as soon as possible. It was ridiculous. Jesse was starting to get all kinds of frustrated. The dog acted like it was the best candidate for all that attention. Hanzo was _his_ husband, seriously. Get in line, Yoshi.

Exhibit A: Last Tuesday.

Jesse stared at the dog with a look of pure jealousy in those whiskey eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he peered at her. Yoshi sat there, curled against Hanzo’s side where the man sat with his arms wrapped around her. They were cuddling. Those were _Jesse’s_ cuddles, dammit. And the little shit even went as far as to lay in his spot.

The cowboy wouldn’t be nearly as pissed if it wasn’t for the fact that he was going through a Hanzo withdrawal. He might have even called it cute. But not now, when he hadn’t the chance of nuzzling his face into his husband’s neck and covering anywhere he could reach in light little kisses.

But, no. The dog was taking up Hanzo’s arm space and keeping the brunet from being anywhere close to him.

Then there was when Yoshi _conveniently_ ran out of food and scratched at their bedroom door until Hanzo finally pulled away from Jesse to fill his bowl back up.

Yes, Jesse was starting to believe that Yoshi was doing all of this on purpose.

Which led to right now.

Jesse pressed himself closer to Hanzo, fingers tangling in his black tresses and his body caging the archer against the inside of their bedroom door. His mouth greedily, hungrily slid against Hanzo’s, tension snapping all at once as he finally was done with the dog interrupting everything, as shown by the hunger in his kiss and the desire that burned in his eyes. He needed his Hanzo fix and Yoshi wasn’t helping with how often she emotionally or physically blue balled him at every turn. He had more than one addiction and he couldn’t sate one when that dog would yank his husband away with something as small as a whimper.

It wasn’t like Jesse hated the dog, but god he wanted this.

For now, Jesse enjoyed the taste of Hanzo’s tongue, how his warmth seeped beneath his tanned skin, and the look of those blown wide pupils that peered darkly into his own. He shivered as he received such a stare between sloppy kisses from the hot as all hell man. Normally, they took it slow, careful, lazy but right now McCree couldn’t comprehend the meaning of any of those.

He wanted to hear Hanzo grunt and gasp and let out those little noises that wrecked him little by little. He wanted to watch that cool-headed samurai melt under his touch and fall to pieces until he forgot everything but _Jesse._

Jesse wanted to feel those strong muscles, watch them constrict and tighten with each burst of pleasure that slammed into him. He wanted to see Hanzo fall apart little by little, to watch him try and hold in the soft noises. Jesse wanted to hear that sexy little growl that Hanzo would release when he was impatient. He wanted-…

No, right now, Jesse _needed_ all of that.

Hanzo pressed closer to the cowboy, hands already working away at the buttons of his flannel shirt in hopes of being rid of it soon. The force of it sent Jesse a step back, but he didn’t back down as he toed his socks off absently. The buttons weren’t even completely undone when Hanzo grew impatient and-

The archer growled low in his chest, the sound rumbling and sending a shiver all the way through Jesse. He could feel that in ways that tore him apart. Jesse groaned low, the noise sending all his blood downward. Hanzo didn’t hesitate to twist their positions, slamming the cowboy against the door. The slight pain that formed in his back caught his attention for barely a second, but Hanzo was soon stealing it back easily when he was leaning back in, his usual front all but fallen to pieces as the taste of smoke and something he couldn’t place on Jesse’s tongue dragged him in and kept him there.

Hanzo ached for Jesse and the cowboy seemed to have the same thoughts within his mind. Hanzo nipped at the man’s lower lip before his teeth sank into it, sharp canines digging slightly against his skin. Jesse shuddered, keeping in his low groan as Hanzo tugged back, still with a grip on his lip. He released after a moment, allowing his lip to fall back to its rightful place. Jesse’s pupils dilated at the sight and he clenched his jaw, staring down at the man.

Hanzo, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to absolutely _wreck_ this cowboy. He wanted to watch him squirm and shiver and hear those deep, beautiful groans. He wanted to watch the way his hips bucked when he wanted more, feel his tension under firm hands, watch the way the brunet stared at him through lustful, desiring eyes.

The dragon slowly licked his lips, pausing for only a moment before he was pressing heated, open mouth kisses along the expanse of Jesse’s neck. Jesse himself took the opportunity to drag a hand to rest on Hanzo’s lower back, tugging him closer so he could rock his hips forward into his husband’s own. Similar sighs left both men, both pausing in their slight movements. Jesse shuddered with the breath that brushed his neck, shuffling in his spot.

Then there was a bark. The both tensed in surprise at the noise, snapping them from the moment and dragging their attention (sadly) to the door Jesse’s back was currently pressed so solidly to. Then a whimper, scratching at the door, another bark. The dog kept at it even as Hanzo attempted to trace slow kisses down McCree’s chest. McCree grunted low in annoyance, hoping that the dog would just _fuck off_ the further down Hanzo drew.

Hanzo pressed Jesse’s hips back into the door, holding them still as he sucked a dark bite mark into the sharpshooter’s thigh. Jesse ground his teeth together, losing himself in the sensations and pleasure that vibrated through his form. He forgot about the dog in favor of watching Hanzo sink to his knees, allowing his right hand to tangle in those black strands once more.

Jesse could feel Hanzo’s smirk against his skin and feel his eyes roving over his form in a hungry, greedy fashion that was slowly pushing Jesse up the wall with each passing moment. “Honey, if ya don’t do somethin’ soon, ‘m gonna-” Jesse started but was cut off by another bark from outside the door, an obvious attempt at attention from Yoshi. She had food, she had water, they installed a doggy door. There couldn’t be anything else that she wanted.

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hanzo as the man spoke sharply, voice low with want and firm as he snapped out. “Heel.” He nearly growled out, dark eyes even darker with want and Jesse fell that much more to pieces with the look that bore into his own. His pupils grew larger, his mouth felt dry, and his breathing stuttered and, _fuck_ , something about that commanding tone did something to Jesse. Did something really fucking good to him.

The dog was silent after that, the sounds of footsteps tapping against the floor taking her away from them. Jesse let out a breathless little laugh, staring down at the man with a lopsided grin. “Woof.” He said jokingly. Hanzo rolled his eyes at the man, more focused on the situation at hand.

After that night, things were a little better. Jesse grew less irritated with the dog, Yoshi started giving them some time to themselves, and eventually they fell into a routine. Yoshi simply ended up spread over the both of them or at the foot of the bed while they slept. She did get to cuddle with Hanzo at times, but hey, as long as McCree didn’t get too jealous, it wasn’t a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1) Gaichū- Pest


End file.
